1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to winding devices, and more particularly, to a winding device to be employed with a hand held rotary device especially adapted to effect the winding of a web such as wallpaper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Winding devices which are attached to rotary devices such as hand held electric drill or screwdrivers are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,237 discloses a kite reel operable by an electric screwdriver. The screwdriver rotates a generally cylindrical spool. U.S. Pat No. 4,951,890 discloses an apparatus for unwinding a fishing line utilizing a spool constructed from a used cylindrical beverage container. The drill rotates a generally cylindrical container. U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,548 discloses a pole mounted winch which is operated by a hand held electric drill. The spool is cylindrical.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use electric rotary devices to rotate a cylindrical spool to wind or unwind a wire or line, the provision of a device for winding a web is not contemplated. Nor does the prior art described above teach or suggest a rectangular flat element with a generally elongated slot in combination with an electric hand held rotary device which may be used by individuals in the wallpapering industry. The foregoing disadvantages are overcome by the unique combination of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.